Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling cup holder capable of increasing convenience for a user by improving rapid action property and performance, and also increasing marketability because a beverage may be cooled or heated in a short time to drink in a car.
Description of Related Art
A cup holder has been provided with a vehicle, and the like. This cup holder generally possesses only a simple pick-up function, but a cup holder with heating and cooling functions in addition to the hold function has been suggested according to some car models.
However, the cup holder according to the related art generally handles the heating and cooling functions simply using heat conduction, but may not sufficiently perform the heating and cooling functions only using the heat conduction.
The cup holder according to the related art uses a Peltier element, but has handled the heating and cooling functions of a cup stored therein by only performing a heat transfer to a body of the cup holder by conduction.
However, according to the above mentioned technology, the heating and cooling functions according to the heat conduction may not be properly performed in the case in which a contact area between the cup and the cup holder is small. That is, sizes of the cup and the cup holder do not always match, there is a case in which a bottom surface of the cup is dented, and in a case of a paper cup made of paper having low heat conductivity, the heat transfer is hardly generated according to the conduction, such that a temperature of the cup tends to match a surrounding temperature.
Therefore, a cup holder capable of properly implementing the substantial heating and cooling functions by solving the above mentioned problems has been demanded.
In addition, the cup holder is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,171 entitled “Device for Heating and Cooling a Beverage”, but since this cup holder also implements the heating and cooling functions of the cup holder by only conduction, efficiency of the substantial heating and cooling functions may be very low.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.